Advanced Video Coding (AVC) schemes are used as a scheme for encoding a video in the current Blu-ray (registered trademark) Disc (BD) standard (see Patent Document 1). In the AVC scheme in the BD standard, a GOP structure map that describes information of all the pictures included in a Group of Picture (GOP) can be stored as the user unregistered Supplemental Enhancement Information (SEI) of an Elementary Stream (ES).
When the GOP structure map is stored as the SEI of the ES, the reproducing device can easily perform trick play such as fast-forward reproducing or rewind reproducing, using the GOP structure map. For example, the reproducing device can easily perform the fast-forward reproducing or rewind reproducing by recognizing I pictures in the GOP in accordance with the type of each picture included in the GOP, the type is described in the GOP structure map, and parsing only the I pictures.
On the other hand, the Blu-ray (registered trademark) Disc Association (BDA) has discussed establishment of the standard for the next-generation BD. The BDA plans to newly adopt a High Efficiency Video Coding (HEVC) scheme as the video coding scheme in the next-generation BD standard.